celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tama 92/Cheating
It seems that the number of cheaters have increased during the last days, I first saw a report of a player called "Infinite" who managed to hack something to get 9999 damage (note that 9999 is not the max amount of damage you can deal, but that's another story :p), and then people telling that they want to stop playing because of the cheaters. Here's the thing : in a game, moreover an online one, there will always be cheaters. There are "annoying" things, like not dealing enough damage or not getting the item/equipment/whatever after a long time. Or some people simply want to prove they can do it. No matter the protections that the creator of the game (here, Asobimo) may have put, people will always find a method to go around it (I'm looking at you, root protection thing), even more on Android as it is an "open" platform (the quotes are here because there are still debate over what's really open) where it is easy to decompile/reverse-engineer an application/game and/or find other ways (network sniffing...). Does that mean that the game should be closed because of a few cheaters ? The Play Store page mentions between 50K and 100K downloads, we are counting about 3000 views here (and increasing, thanks !) ; not counting people that have installed the game multiple times and/or installed but can't play (that's a lot of users, if we look at the reviews !), we can assume there are at least 20-30K players. Counting 100 cheaters (there are probably less), that makes about 0.5% of players cheating. It's not nothing, but it is not something that is significant enough too. Of course, I'm not Asobimo, so maybe they find this percentage to be enough to justify closing ; I do believe though that the end of the alpha last year was something that was already programmed and not mainly because of the cheaters : see the terms & conditions, that thing that nobody reads, me neither ; a paragraph mentions something about Asobimo having the rights to end the game at any time... So, what can we players do about it ? This is easy. Just report whatever cheater you find ; it doesn't matter if it is someone popular or not, get next to him/her and use the "report" button in the menu that open. Asobimo will then apply the appropriate punishment if they found the player guilty of cheating. Just be sure that the player is really cheating and not having luck (of course, it is obvious if he/she is dealing 9999 damage each time...). Of course, you will not be the strongest if there are people cheating ; my philosophy is just to deal with it. In the japanese version where the level cap is 255 (or more ?), I'm only level 140, many of my friends and people I meet in the game are a lot stronger than me and have awesome skills, so what ? Dealing the most damage isn't the main goal, I'm here to enjoy the game :) tama Category:Blog posts